unloved
by gemz-says-smw
Summary: about a young girl alyssia who has a baby at a young age and is going back to school after a year off. she convice herself she wont to start a fresh and try to love her baby summer and be capable to look after her.her live will get changed for ever


**unloved**

this isn't my thing, i don't normally write or read books. but i thought i would start a story for a change.

please review an tell me what you think. if you dont like it i wont carry it on

follow me on twitter and ill follow you back

_gemz_says_smw_

Prologue

I'd just been awaken by terrible squawking sound. I wish I hadn't really because now I have to deal with reality. The reality was being a mum. Some people say this is a breeze and will come naturally. But not for me I mean I have the most beautiful baby girl she has big brown eyes and a head of brunette curls and her features are just so unique. But for a 16 year old girl like me I just can't get the hang of it. I slowly rolled out of the bed and strolled over to the coat. There she was squawking her little lungs out I picked her up unwilling. I gently rocked her in my arms. Soon after she drifted back of to sleep and I placed her back in her coat. A tear rolled down my check. Why did I feel this way, she my daughter and I'm supposed to care for her and love her.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I fell to the floor and Floods of tear came flowing from my eyes that I just couldn't control. I thought to myself I'm going to get through this, it's a new day a fresh start. I have a baby now and no one can change that so I'm going to have to deal with it whether I like it or not. So I scrabbled to my feet and wiped away the tear and got ready for this new day.

"Sugar" I said remembering today was the first day back to school since I left to have my baby. I scurried to my room shoving my school book and other item I needed today in a pink bag. I ran out of my bedroom door shutting it behind me. Then I remembered 'summer' I ran back into the room started shoving nappies and dummies and toys into a baby bag and shoving it over my shoulder. Then I carefully picked her up and slowly walked down the stair. Gently putting summer into her pram and taking the baby bag from my shoulder and placing it on the pram. I walked out of the house. As I was walking out the door I kept checking to make sure I had everything I needed, this was my first day back I want to start on a good note not a bad. As I was walking a could feel all the eyes in the street looking at me. I started getting self-conscious so I picked up my walking pace and then I arrived.

Chapter1. the school day

I stopped still and took the school in. "it's like I've never been away" I thought to myself. With the red brick making up the school and white circular entrance. Just above the door stated Worcester high school. Taking a deep breathe I made my way to the door and into the entrance hall. I walked over to the desk which stated above it information desk. Since I would be dropping summer of at the crèche and also getting my time table. When I say crèche I don't mean my school is full of pregnant girl. It all started when one of the girl in the year just gone got pregnant and her mum didn't want to see her fail so she started up a crèche. So that were my summer would be staying while I'm in classes.

" hey, I'm Alyssia Campell , please can I have my timetable for this term and also could you tell me were the… ," I spoke clearly and then whispered "crèche is please"

At this point I put my head down in shame since I could her singers and people shouting 'hey slag' , ' she cant even keep her knickers on' I should have gone over and slapped them and told them were to go, but I knew I wasn't strong enough yet to do that. If that wasn't bad enough I could hear teacher tuting and whispering to each other. I overheard one of them

"oh no! not another one"

" oh alyssia good to see you back ," she passed me a piece of paper with my timetable on it ,she peered over the top of the desk

i took the piece of paper and scanned my new timetable.

" oh and isn't she a bonny little baby girl looks just like her mum, yesh its just down the hall and on you left" she paused

"anything eles I can help you with ?" she asked

" no that it thanks for your help " I replied and then strolled toward the crèche as I walked I took out my phone from my pocket. I rememberd I had one friend before I left, but if she was now I have no idea but its worth a try ill text her.

_Hey emz_

_Just wondered we still m8s ?_

_If we are meet me under the bridge in 5_

_Missed you _

_Ally x_

Sent ….

I slipped the phone back in my pocket and turned to enter the crèche room. It was a pretty big room and had lots of big soft block and so many toys. Summer would love this.

I walked over to a very small women wearing jeans and a bright pink top and long curly blonde hair that came just past her shoulders.

" excuse me, is this the crèche ive come to drop of the my daughter her names summer cambell"

The small lady turned round and….. oh my days it was my anuty sue I hadn't seen her in ages but she hasn't changed one bit her blonde curly hair and her bright blues eyes.

"well I never , if it isn't alyssia cambell my little niece not very little now are we,"

even her voice was the same as usually a sweet and gentle voice

she carried on " and this must be summer isn't she a beauty she got your eyes , so going to tell me who the dad is ? anyone I know"

well you know the saying saved by the bell I literally was. I never talk about him ever to no one hes a liar and a scum bag and I hate him so much.

"right , I better be off I don't want to be late for class on my first day back , take good care of here please"

" I will , I promise" she repied

And with that I left, soon after I left my phone went of. I quickly flipped up my phone

1 new message emma

_Hey slag_

_No why would I wanna be a m8 with a slag like you_

_You've not sed one word to me in holiday of since you went_

_Your not my m8_

_Emma_

_p.s don't call me emz_

this just all got too much for I couldn't deal with this now I slipped my phone back into my pocket and ran to the bathrooms n locked myself in a cubicle. Tears flowed from my eyes like river running down a mountain. School had changed so much seemed wait everyone is against me, but this really wasn't my fault. When I eventually left the bathroom. 'great start you've had first day back and your already skipping lesson' i thought to myself. i took the piece of paper out of my pocket and checked my timetable, Turns out period 1 I had a free period anyway.

Next lesson maths. I dowelled to my next lesson people looked, whispered and sniggered , some even pushed into me and made dirty jesters. I had just about enough of this that I just didn't care anymore. Knocked on the door and then walked in.

A tall man with not a lot of hair and a little goatee beard greeted me

"Hello, you must be alyssia cambell good to have you back, take a seat at the back there, " he jester to an empty seat in the back of the class in the right corner

"oh, and take a text book of the pile" he smiled at me and nodded towards the book pile.

"thanks" I said so quite you could barley hear it.

I took my seat at the back of the class and started my work on algebra. 5w-3=27 the answer is ….. OMG I said to myself. He must have been a new boy I've never seen him before. Wow his tanned complexion made his blonde hair with brown streaks stand out the most it was in rather a mess, but looked cool and spewed to the left side of his face, and his big brown eyes ,his unique face structure was just amazing. Like an angel no one could look like him. This body well lets just say you could tell he works out and does a lot of sports.

"hey my names Bryson ……… , I'm new to the school" his voice was deep but gentle

" ok , I'm Mr. Mac wooden can you take a seat at the back of the class thank you,"

" oh and pick up at text book from the front, your work is on page 195"

This class just got so much better. I got to sit next to the most gorgeous boy in my year. How could this class get any better, Well it did.

"hey, could you help me with this I'm not sure what to do" he asked puzzled

Wow some one who actually want to talk to me, I mean it wasn't exactly because he wonted to he just wanted help well that not the point he talked to me.

"yes its pretty simple first you add 3 to both sides to get rid of the -3 so take 3 from 27 and then your left with 5w=24 then you divided by 5 to get x so u do the opposite really do u get it now?"

"yes, thanks I'm Bryson by the way ,just moved here from Canada "

"its ok and I'm alyssia lived here most of my life lol how come you moved to England?

"my mums job got promoted so we had to move to England, no choice really "

" you say 'we' do you have brother and sisters?"

yes I have a sister / twin she called Caitlin "

cool." I replied with a smile and got back to my work

i think he could tell I was trying to work. I saw from the corner of my eye him tearing a piece of paper out of his book and started to write something. a second later I saw the scrunched up note right next to my hand I picked it up and started to read

It it said:

**Since you helped me out with my maths can I show my appreciation by taking you out tonight?**

I thought to myself as much as I wanted to go , I really couldn't. I didn't want him to find out that I have a baby or he wont be interested in me at all. Also he's the only friend I have at the moment and I don't want to loose him now. Plus I have to look after summer tonight I don't think I could find a baby sitter at this sort notice.

So I scribbled back:

**Sorry cant I'm busy **

I paced the note back across the table. He caught my eye and smiled gently,so I smiled back.I watched his face carefully it had a look of curiosity and disappointment at the same time this confused me. When I caught his eye I gave him a smile and that was lesson made my day and put me in a better mood than i had started in,The rest of the day past so fast . From lesson to lesson, it was almost time to go pick summer up. The end of the day the bell went and of I went to pick up summer.

Where's summer gone?

" hey aunty sue I've come to pick up summer " I asked curious not being able to see them anywhere

Silence

"ok. You can come out now I get the joke "

Silence

Terrible thought are going through my head , someone taken my baby and it's all my fault why did I put her in the school crèche ? why did I trust anute sue?

"oh didn't know the crèche was your thing" it was him he must have followed me from our last lesson.

A lot of emotion was running right through me now I didn't know what to think one minute I was searching round looking for summer next I was hugging and cryin in Bryson arms.

"please, help, please" I begged him

" whoa whoa, calm down tell me what's up?" his voice seemed very concerned

I pulled back from him and said " calm down I cant, I know this may sound weird but my daughter has gone missing, I left her in the crèche this morning now she not here"

" what! You have a kid ok come on Ill help you look" his face filled with shock yet concern.

So me and Bryson searched the whole crèche and couldn't find them anywhere. So we ran to the reception desk to see if they knew where summer was.

My voice in panic I struggled to speech " hey…. Help ….. can you tell me where sue gone from the crèche ?"

She sounded calming and gentle " yes, calm down its ok they've gone to the playground just across from the school"

" thanks " me and Bryson both rushed across the road and to sue and the children. I picked up summer and cuddled her in my arms

I heard a whisper in my ear " she beautiful" I turned and gave him a smile

" what, why didn't you tell me you came to the playground I was really scared I thought something had happened to her?"

"sorry, I meant to but you rushed of this morning n I didn't have any time to catch you, im really sorry"

I walked away before I did something I regretted.

"do you wont a ride home ?" he asked

" yes , thanks that would be nice" I answered

We walked up to a black Volvo and got into. Soon after Bryson started to drive out of school and towards my house.

" so why didn't you tell me you had a baby"

" its not a normal thing to come out with in the middle of a class I have a baby hehe and I thought you wouldn't want to be mates with a girl like me if I did"

"don't be silly, I would still be your mate and is that the reason you said you was busy?"

"yes, oh I really didn't want you to find out like this"

" so picnic on the beach how does that sound tonight 6pm ill pick you and ….?"

Looking toward summer and he looked at her it a look I'd never seen before.

"summer her name summer, and ok sure" I smiled at him also abit confused at his look and he smiled with a wink.

Not soon after this we arrived at my house. Bryson got out of the car and opened the door for me and picked up my bags.

"thanks " I replied politely

Then he left and time to get ready

He walked with me up my drive and to the door. I opened it and took summer inside placing her in her coat. I came back to the door to say bye to Bryson. He'd already placed by bags inside.

"by….." I could only get half of the word in because Bryson pulled me into a kiss. He was defiantly passionate and loving I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hand on my waist pulling me in closer. Then after a moment He pulled away and walked back to his car.

"bye Bryson"

He turned and gave me a smile then carried on walking back to his car. Soon after her left I shut the door. Stood there for a moment embracing what had just happened. I grinned the cheesiest smile you had ever seen. It went from ear to ear. I walked back into the front room and flopped out on the sofa summer was already asleep. Sleep well baby your in for a big night tonight.

I couldn't sit like this for to long, its already 4.30pm n I need to have a shower get ready and make sure I had everything I need for summer like pre-pare her food.

So I pulled my self from the chair and strolled to the shower. 15 minutes later , I just got out of the shower and time to get ready hair n make-up.

I scrabbled through my wardrobe to pick out my outfit. Next thing I knew I was sat on a big pile of clothes staring at an empty wardrobe. I didn't no whether to look casual , formal or out to impress. After 15min of hard thinking, I decided I was out to impress yet casual. I picked out a bright blue dress/short. I say that because it was like a dress but was joined like short at the bottom. I chose a pair of sandals from the bottom of my wardrobe. I tugged out my boggle and shook my hair. I quickly went over it with my straighter, checking the clock each 5 seconds. To finish the look I placed a little daisy clip on the right side of my head. I sprinkled a bit of make-up. Walla my look was finished, I was pretty pleased with make-over. I looked in the mirror and smiled and a look of 'good job Alyssia'. Picking up my matching blue purse, I ran downstairs to change summer into her clothes.

The date

'

'ding dong' the door bell rang

'Bryson' I whispered to myself

I ran to the curtains, pulled them pack for a sneaky look, yes I was right it was Bryson and he looked so stunning. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white shirt and the top to buttons undone. How I would love to see what was underneath. I chuckled to myself. Right I better let him in then I thought to myself.

I was greeted by a smiling Bryson and a bunch of flowers.

'wow hey beautiful' he said handing me a rather big bunch of flowers

'wow, thanks , come in for a min I just need to finish getting summer ready' I leaned to the right so he could pass and shut the door behind him.

I ran upstairs to finish dressing summer. It was at this moment the feeling of hatred seemed to have disappeared. Her little angelic face, her big brown eyes staring right into mine, I felt different in a good way . This made me smile . remembering Bryson was still down stares, I shoved the pick baby bag over my shoulder, then carefully picked up summer and walked downstairs. Then strolled back into the front room.

Their he was sat on my sofa, he stood up as I walked in like I was a princess. This made me giggle, he just smiled back.

'wow you look really pretty alyssia , you two ready to go now?'

'yes sure , and thank you not to bad yourself' he chuckled

We left the house and now I was officially on a date with Bryson


End file.
